


蜻蜓 上

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 有一点SM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 犯罪/刑侦/BDSM其实按道理来说！一般情况自杀未遂的嫌疑人是不可以保释的，但我也不知道在一个自由的国度会不会有钱好办事一点在tc是绝对不行的，就我看剧的经验阿美莉卡这种情况也一般不会允许。





	蜻蜓 上

**Author's Note:**

> 犯罪/刑侦/BDSM  
> 其实按道理来说！一般情况自杀未遂的嫌疑人是不可以保释的，但我也不知道在一个自由的国度会不会有钱好办事一点  
> 在tc是绝对不行的，就我看剧的经验阿美莉卡这种情况也一般不会允许。

蜻蜓

“我本以为死人看上去大概像普通人在静悄悄地睡觉。现在一看，也不是那么回事。死人像是个刚吵过架的、怒气冲冲、完全清醒的活人。”

 

摘自《枯枝败叶》

#

同事急匆匆从医院赶回来，对金道英说：“抢救回来了。”后者正坐在台阶上，啜一杯村民赠予的热可可。

山林里的鸟被刺耳的引擎发动声惊走，几位同事缩在大衣里，靠着车门抽烟，晴朗无云的雪后，看得到每个人呼吸的白烟。暴雪会带来交通瘫痪，停电，灾害损失，因此人们习惯用暴风雪夜来形容巨变，或者用来作为悲剧发生的背景，这并非没有依据。

金道英坐在那里沉思。好不容易吞下那股浓厚的甜热，有人问他，用不用再来一份。他摆手拒绝，准备起身去医院。身后的别墅安静又孤独地矗立着，在灰蒙蒙的森林里传来诡异的风声。往后头走，是了无人烟的伐木区，鲜少有人知道这里有一栋私人住宅，如果不是这场暴风雪——所以似乎，对于被抢救回来的人，暴风雪也不完全是悲剧。

接到报案是凌晨四点钟。一位暴风雪中迷失的司机来到这栋别墅，灯火通明，在无数次呼喊都无人应答的情况下，他终于擅自进入房间，发现三具倒在血泊中的尸体，血染的刀具，安眠药，被撕碎的信件。

远眺过去，有乌鸦站在光秃的黑色树干上，他们只在稍微暖和的白天活动一下，孜孜不倦发出令当地人厌恶的悲咒。围观的村民渐渐散了，这不吉利且败兴的地方，怕是从此之后更加无人问津。

除了少数看守现场的警员，其他人都陆续上了车。破烂的公用车几乎不能使用，勉勉强强开上被雪掩盖快一半的公路，金道英无法忍受同车人的烟味，开了一条车窗缝，使劲嗅着外头冷冽的空气。

案发现场两男一女。

其中的一男一女身上有致死的刀口，剩下一位男性服用了过量的安眠药，所幸时间不长，被救了回来。其中一对男女相拥在一起。如果不是在场还有一位男性，金道英几乎可以断定这是一场雪夜的殉情。但多了一个人，肯定多了一段故事。

到最近的医院并不遥远。扑面而来的温暖让所有人都松了口气，渗入骨髓的寒冷，一丝一丝被抽出，他这才感觉到自己脚掌发麻，手也生出冻疮，一受到温暖的拥戴，便大咧咧地疼起来。

被抢救过来的男人，和自己一样是亚裔。金道英走进房间，据说已经醒来，只是还是闭着眼躺在床上。他是一名自由撰稿人。在杂文界小有名气。而死亡的一男一女，一位是职业编辑，另外一位是舞蹈老师，而且已经订婚。

“李泰容。”他喊。

床上的那个人睁开眼睛。他有深渊一般的瞳仁，死一般沉寂的目线，整个人阴冷又可怕。金道英绕开他直钝钝的注视，拉了木椅坐在床前，说：“好些了吗？”没有得到回答。

“为了了解案情，需要对你进行问话。请你配合调查。”

“两个人都是我杀的。然后我畏罪自杀了。”

在场警员都愣住了，面面相觑，向金道英投去询问的目光。金道英也没有想到对方这么快坦白一切事实。

“你知道，你要对你说的一切负责，这些都会成为呈堂证供，明白吗？”

李泰容一边注视他，一边缓慢点头。

金道英身旁的探员愉快地松了口气，凑近金道英的耳朵嘀咕：“这回这么快结案，我们组这个月工作绩效应该不错啊。”

李泰容这个时候已经不再看向金道英，脱离了他的注视，金道英轻松了不少。他转向窗口，脸上带一点奇怪的笑，凌厉的颌线像杀人的刀那么锋利。

金道英低声回应：“一切还得走程序。不要着急。”

护士走进来，建议警员们隔天再来探视。于是一屋子警员鱼一般涌进来，又一股脑全出去了，转眼空荡荡的病房只剩下李泰容，还有记录询问内容的金道英。

“所以，我什么时候可以定罪？”金道英听到他问。

“定罪？定罪不是我们的工作。”

“人是我杀的。”

“这些话你可以留着以后说。”

“我只是想死。”

“哈，”金道英收好所有文件，“就算被定罪，按律法你也不致死，想什么呢？”他目光严肃：“我知道你原本就是想寻死的，很遗憾，这大概就是你杀人的惩罚。”

 

#

世界有太多的无关紧要。李泰容出于什么原因杀害了这对可怜的、已经订婚的准夫妻，在他们工作组有好多种不同的猜测，但归根究底，他们之间发生了什么故事，与警员们无关。只有死亡和杀人的事实，对警员们来说是重要的，这关系到他们的结案效率和工作业绩。也或许正是因为无关，他们才能热火朝天谈论，又客观诚实地查案。

世界上没有这么多高尚的，足以比物质满足更让人兢兢业业的理由，即使存在微小的人文关怀，对于一个杀人犯来说，也没有必要。

金道英第二次坐在李泰容的病床前。李泰容的眼神还是像昨天一样死寂，感觉不到太多的绝望情绪，仅仅是没有感情，像一堵冰冷的墙。刑讯原本应该在警察局里进行，考虑到他严重的营养不良和刚从死亡边缘爬回的瘦弱体质，最终还是在这个病房里。

“可以说说你和两位死者的关系吗？”

“他们是背叛者。”

“所以是情杀？”并不是意外的回答。“把事情说完整。”

“他背叛了我，要跟那个女人结婚。我先杀了那个女人，再杀了他。”

金道英匆匆记录着，趁机看了一眼靠在枕头上的李泰容，这位有着瑰丽面容的作家，原来是一个同性恋者。

“你和那位编辑保持了多久的交往关系？”

“4年。”

“你是什么时候，如何知道死者订婚的消息？”

“他自己说的。一周前。”

“之前是否认识女方？”

“她是我的舞蹈老师。”

金道英翻开现场调查的案本。刀具上只有死者的指纹。李泰容身上被检查出存在被殴打的淤痕。鉴定科收纳了现场散落的碎信纸，还未完成全部的复原。

案情按照李泰容的叙述，有理有据，只是还有对不上的地方。

“凶器上面并没有你的指纹。你是怎么做到的？”

“我在事后把刀柄擦干净了。”

“唯独留下了死者的指纹？”

李泰容又在静静凝视金道英，他的眼神比起开始，有了不少波澜，好像从沙漠变成了海洋一样，也不再这么可怕。金道英始终打着疑问观察着他，生动又平静的脸，不算完全消亡的生命力。金道英感到，这个人身上有一种婉转又神秘的吸引力，却说不出到底该从哪里开始解读。

“为什么你求死，还要掩盖自己的犯罪事实？”

“刚开始不想死。后来觉得活着很麻烦。”李泰容扯起一点嘴角。“想来，从他死亡的那一刻起，这个世界对我也毫无留念，我和这个世界，也毫无关系。”

“看到刚死亡的人让我觉得很新奇，我本以为死人看上去大概像普通人在静悄悄地睡觉。现在一看，也不是那么回事。死人像是个刚吵过架的、怒气冲冲、完全清醒的活人。好像他马上会起来和我吵架一样。他力气很大，打人很疼。”他垂下眼睛，自顾自地又躺下了。

“我没有什么可以说的了。”

同事凑过来咬耳朵，问金道英是否要对李泰容进行精神鉴定。

做吧。他点头。床上那个人好像已经睡着一样。暂时也没有再问下去的必要。

要等鉴定科对信件的复原，还有死者的尸检结果。总体来说顺状进行着。

他插着口袋走出暖和的医院，有记者上来围他，要问案情的进展，金道英这才知道事情已经发酵了。同行的警员已经凑上去侃侃而谈，金道英并不想发表过多的看法，有话筒伸过来，他板着脸回答：“一切还需要经过司法鉴定才能确定。”

但这件事今晨就已经见报了。死亡的编辑和嫌疑人作家，在文艺界算是小有名气。很快他们过去的绯闻细节就被媒体曝光出来，为人所津津乐道。

社交媒体的存在使杀人犯的故事得以被更多毫无相关的人广为传播，一旦某人被盖上杀人犯的标签，就会有关于这个人无数坊间故事被曝出，看客们会一边吃着披萨，一边张望八卦：“啊，原来他以前便有这些行为，怪不得会变成杀人犯。”又或者有所可惜，“也是个可怜人罢了，为什么偏偏要走上犯罪的道路。”

李泰容的案子，半怜半贬，极具话题度。金道英扎头于案情梳理，几夜未眠，无暇顾及传得夸张的风流绯闻。这天下午，他走出办公室，亲自冲了一杯咖啡，同组的同事对他挤眉弄眼，说：“网上有人曝出了那位死亡女性和李泰容的亲密交往照片。”

照片上的女性从背后抱住李泰容的腰部，形状亲密。李泰容的叙述，并没有提及任何和这位女性的亲密交往，看来他确实有所隐瞒。他一口气喝完咖啡，抓起外套准备出门。同事追上来提醒，李泰容的律师今晨已交纳了保释金，从医院离开了。

他照着地址打了车，又试图给李泰容的手机打电话，连打了3个，没有人接。他坐在车上沉思，李泰容蛇一般瘆人的黑瞳孔倏地浮现在他的记忆中，苍白的嘴唇无声地说着话：“我什么时候能死？”

金道英仿佛淋了一头冷水：“师傅，麻烦开快一点。”

 

 

#

李泰容如果同金道英所猜想的那样，是很有可能在保释期间寻死的。不知道为什么金道英会这么觉得。他甚至不知道自己为什么会突然觉得心慌。

人在童年的时候会收集很多自己完全不懂的东西。从父母抽屉找到避孕套外壳，因为花花绿绿，便拿来装玩具纸牌，最后被教员斥责。夏天的午后路过荒地，发现有蜻蜓飞得很低就去捉它来养，拔了翅膀，关在插了孔的瓶子里，却还是死了。小时候不明白用剩的避孕套盒的意义，也不明白蜻蜓死亡的原因。李泰容也就好像那个用剩的避孕套盒，也像蜻蜓。

午后的阳光安静照着这个街区。没有什么人在路上。天暂晴，却更加冷。电梯停在3楼的地方，金道英没有按门铃，只是径直推动了把手。门没有锁。

他在进门之前已经幻想过李泰容自杀的无数种方法：再一次吞安眠药，上吊，烧炭，割腕，跳楼。他的房间很整洁，地上一根头发也没有。墙体洁白，没有任何难闻的味道，只是如同冰窖一样。金道英敏捷却安静，客厅没有人，卧室推开，也没有人，他走去浴室，发现李泰容在浴缸里，放了水，裸体缩成一团。

对于男性来说过于瘦弱的身体，水大概已经凉透，因为他浑身冻得通红，在一大盆凉水中昏睡，腕口有浅的刀痕，划得不深，血已经凝结——大概因为寒冷和贫血使他失去了割腕的力气，所以自杀未遂。

自杀的方法有千百种，一个人若有自杀的勇气，求死的心无法阻拦。只是金道英觉得，李泰容身上有一股微小的、充满矛盾的求生欲，到底为什么。

他挽起袖子，把李泰容从水里抱起来——彻骨的冷，如同冰雕一样。放出暖气，又把人塞进被窝里，那个人暖烘烘发着烧，脸色稍微好看了那么一点点。金道英做这一切的时候觉得奇异，一个与他没有丝毫关系的人，裸着身体被他塞进被窝里，不小心又被他救回了一条命，甚至他还在厨房煮一点浓汤，因为那个人状态实在太糟糕了。

他心里想，这都是为了早日结案。

夜幕降临的时候李泰容才醒过来，瞪着眼睛，已经不是最开始的了无生气。

“嫌疑人企图自杀，量刑会加重，你知道吗？”

“我本身就不想活下去。”他的声音细微如蚊。提起这个话题，他的眼睛又暗沉了下去。

 

“你有所隐瞒。”

“只要我定罪了，其他并不重要，不是吗？”

他说得满不在乎，这种态度激怒了金道英。

“这么想死吗？很可惜，我说过，你死不了，我也不会让你死的。”他看着缩在毯子里的李泰容，嘲笑道，“你甚至连自杀的力气都没有，真可怜。”

李泰容说：“我为什么没有决定自己生死的权力？”

金道英没有回答。厨房里还烧着的锅呼噜呼噜滚着气，烧开的水壶发出尖锐的声音。

李泰容闭着眼，又突然起身，吃力地爬向窗口，金道英没有想到这个时候他还有力气行动，好在要制服他并不是难事。他剪住李泰容的双手，拿手铐稳当当铐了起来。

“……放开我！”李泰容尖叫，“你到底为什么要妨碍我！”他抬腿踢向金道英，金道英被踢中了腹部，很痛，他暴怒，把李泰容扔回床上，又握拳狠狠击打了他的腹部，后者控制不住地干呕，终于不再有进一步的动作。

李泰容光着身子被铐起来，因为发烧而发红的皮肤，因为激烈搏斗而变得有生气的脸。

“看起来真狼狈。”金道英说。

李泰容仰躺在床上，胸脯不停起伏，过了好一阵，用沙哑的声音说：“你杀了我吧。”

“我又不是救世主。”金道英说。他凌驾在李泰容的上方，看他烧得通红的脸，仿佛看到童年在草地上低飞的蜻蜓。他鬼使神差地掐住了李泰容的脖子，缩紧双手，看到对方惊讶地张来了嘴巴，喉咙发出“咯”的声音，他在笑。

金道英用了力气，却没想过要真的杀死他，他只是起了猎奇的心思。李泰容的舌尖伸着，眼睛由于缺氧而失焦，身体滚烫，下体勃起而跳动着。

原来说在窒息的情况下容易感觉性兴奋，是真的。他放开了手。

 

他和嫌疑人上床了。

事情是如何发展到现在的状况，金道英也觉得迷雾一般，无法理解。但是他把一切归结为好奇心。和童年收集彩色的避孕套盒一样，是对于未知和美丽的好奇。

李泰容手臂被向后铐着，金道英就抓着他的手腕，从身后操他。四肢修长却无力垂着，肉体拍打的声音回荡着。金道英不理会他的痛呼，只是痛快地进出着，压力，或是嗜虐心，怎样都好，他只能想到，自己低估了对于这具肉体的好感。他对身下直挺挺的人并不满意，把他翻转过来，像刚才一样掐住他的脖子。

“你好像这样会比较兴奋……”他说，果然又注意到他腿间的欲望开始复苏。

“而且更紧了，你以前和男友也这样玩吗？”李泰容身上奇怪的伤痕好像一下子有了解释。

“啊，好棒，”金道英松手，听到李泰容的咳嗽声，“你太棒了……”

李泰容咳出了眼泪，看上去很脆弱，金道英对他这样的情态感到着迷。他俯身亲李泰容的嘴唇，被咬伤了，混着苦涩的血迹唇齿交缠。

明明这样也会感觉到兴奋。真的好有趣。

“现在允许你死一次，”金道英说，他加快了节奏顶弄敏感的地方，果然喘气声又变得急促了。

高潮来得急促又痛快，李泰容颤抖得厉害，比金道英更快射了出来。金道英没有马上离开，还在体会性交的余韵。

李泰容出了很多汗，头发都湿透了，金道英把他的头发向后撩起，发现他的眼角有一个很大的疤痕，紧闭着眼睛——好像又晕过去了。

“算了，只要还活着……就好。”金道英想。至少没被自己折腾死。

“我不需要你告诉我真相了……我迟早会查出来，”他喃喃自语，

 

“你只需要活着就好了。”


End file.
